It's All Bryan's Fault
by Little A Granger
Summary: Bryan creates a scenario that just spirals out of control. Kai and Tyson end up climbing a mountain, meanwhile the Blitzkrieg Boys end up in Fiji.[This is what happens when you deprive two authors of sleep and caffeine, they chat random shit and come up with hilarious creations].


**It's All Bryan's Fault.**

Warning The Follow Creation Contains:  
Bryan's dark sense humor. Max's Sexual Curiosity. TyKa Abuse and Tala's rage.  
Sounds like a fic only I could write huh? xD

 **~What is a stinky pinky?~**

Jumping out his skin, Tala dropped his bowl of cereal onto the ground. "Could that fucking moron laugh any louder?" He huffed and glanced his ice blue eyes down to the mess on the kitchen floor. His delicious oats cereal had scattered all over his brand new shoes, meanwhile the bowl had bounced off his large right toe and smashed.

 **Ow and fuck!~**

He inhaled deeply to twist his attention from the painful throb that was pulsing through out his foot.

Tala at this point was in a foul mood, especially he had to clean up a mess that shouldn't have happened in the first place!

But just as he exhaled to let the deep groan vanish into the thin air, he raised his head to the intruder who was leaning on the doorway in stitches. Bryan had come to inspect the cause of the loud crash.

"I hope what you laughed at was hilariously funny." The leader snarled and started to mentally picture the vision of himself snapping Bryan's arm.

"Max text me to ask what a 'stinky pinky' is. So look what I replied to him." Bryan answered and scurried over to Tala to hand him his mobile phone.

 **~You're not ready for that.~**

"I didn't realise that you and Max spoke to each other on a regular basis." The Russian thought out loud. He had suddenly forgotten about his short fuse as his questions flooded through his curious mind. "But does he ask you anything that isn't sexual?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow at the innocent virgin and accepted his phone back. "We talk about stuff that I can't talk about with you." He answered, openly hinting at the fact that Tala was such a unique individual.

"Like what?" Tala wanted to know more.

"A variety of stuff that you're not interested in. But it doesn't matter." Bryan shrugged and shifted his eyes to his vibrating mobile phone. A player smile swept across his masculine lips, "A girl just text me."

 _How can I talk to Tala about: peacocking? Fashion? Beyblade Gossip? And daily life tips?_

Not interested in the slut talk that was about to leave his friends voicebox, Tala calmly crouched down to the ground and started to pick up the smashed plate. But just as he started to collect the pieces in his palm, Bryan soon made him jump once again by gasping deathly out-loud.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" The Worlborg wielder yelped as a sharp edge sliced through his fingerless glove. "Look what you've done!"

"I need to leave, like now." Bryan's face was mortified and his body went stiff. "Fuck, I don't need this."

 _I should have known he wouldn't care about my finger_ – Tala rolled his eyes and threw the smashed plate pieces onto the ground in a frustrated manner. "Do I want to ask why?" He muttered and walked over to the counter to fetch some kitchen towel.

"Apparently Lindsey is pregnant." Bryan scoffed and placed his mobile phone into his back pocket. "I didn't want to see her again, but now she says her baby is mine. So I'm leaving."

"Are you running away from your responsibilities?" Tala frowned as he pressed a sheet of kitchen towel against his flesh wound. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I heard Fiji is nice this time of year."

Suddenly Tala's eyes lit and his mind sparked. "Fiji? Why are we going to Fiji" He leaned his ear towards Bryan's direction to listen carefully. He didn't want to miss this!

"Because..." Bryan stopped himself when he registered what Tala had just asked. He shot his leader a stubborn gesture and recalled, "What do you mean we?"

 _Oh, so you do listen to me Bryan?_ – Tala cleared his throat and he leaned his toned figure against the counter. "Well, I wouldn't want Lindsey to get it out of me." He snorted, not missing out on this Fiji holiday.

"You sly fucker!"

"I will tell Spencer to start packing."

* * *

"It wouldn't surprise me if your pale white legs scared away the sun."

"Fuck you, I am enjoying myself." Tala fired back and lay back against his deck chair. "Besides, I deserve a vacation when I have an asshole like you on the team."

Spencer tried his best to hide his bemused smile as he munched on his hotdog. The broad Russian was too enjoying his time in the sun, he had laid out a towel for him to sit on the bleaching sand. Despite that most people would get bored about the idea of just sitting in the sun to bronze off their body, Spencer was loving it, especially as he had his teammates to entertain him.

"Pft, I'm starting to think that you and Lindsey would have made a nice match." Bryan huffed and threw his magazine at Tala's deck chair beside him. "She did a lot of bitching and nagging too."

The silver haired beyblader then peeked his head over to the sight of the sea, it looked so refreshing to dip into. "I'm going into the water. You coming Spencer?" He asked, trying to encourage his quiet friend to get involved in the drama.

"No thanks. I don't want the sand to stick to me." Spencer answered honestly and stuffed the last of his snack into his large mouth. **Delicious!~**

"Fine." Bryan then turned to his captain and widened his eyes at the sight. Tala was holding his mobile phone in his hands and actually typing buttons! "Since when do you communicate with people?"

"I have friends too." Tala mocked and snapped up a picture of the stunning beach view and sent to Kai Hiwatari through snapchat.

 **~Guess where I am Kai?~**

"See what I mean about you and Lindsey?"

But 10 minutes later, Tala received a reply that really blew him away.

 **~You're in Fiji.~**

His eyes wanted to roll out of his skull, meanwhile his heart skipped an unhealthy beat. "HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW!?" He yelled with no self-control.

By now, Bryan had his back to Tala and he was holding his mobile phone in his hands. "Fucking hell Kai." He sighed to himself with a sweat-drop appearing in his forehead. That dip in the water sounds great right now~

 **~How do you know?!~**

 **~I have travelled the entire globe Tala. That is what happens when you WIN a title.~**

"I fucking hate that man." Tala's face by now was blood red with temper. "He just always has a way to piss me off."

"Well, that's not that difficult to manage when you think about it." Bryan teased as he slid his mobile phone into his swimming kit bag. "And Kai knows it too."

"There has to be a way that the cocky cunt knows where I am and I will find out."

Spencer shivered at the tasteless C-word, meanwhile Bryan burst into fits of laughter.

 _Oh boy, Tala sure is mad!~_

* * *

 **~I won't tell Lindsey's best friend where you are now, Bryan.~**

 **~Fuck you Kai. You've got what you wanted. The Virgin Mary is throwing his toys out of his pram. Now fuck off with your blackmail and let me enjoy my holiday.~**

"Kai, do you want some crisps?" Tyson asked and nosily peeked over Kai's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the messages on his captains phone. "What are you laughing at now?"

Quickly hushing his iPhone to his chest to hide the evidence, the bluenette squinted with disgust at his teammates disrespectful actions. "I'm laughing at your poor beyblading skills." He declared sarcastically to reject the unwanted attention. He just wished the champion would give him some space.

Stepping back whilst rolling his innocent brown eyes, Tyson placed another crisp into his mouth and crunched loudly. "Pft, do you know what I find funny? The fact you're a bad liar. See. Ha-ha." He mocked in return and shook the crisp packet in his palms to spread the flavouring evenly.

For a few long seconds, the tension in the atmosphere returned back to a calm state as Kai switched his attention back to his mobile. It was so quiet in the lounge that the sound of Rei brushing his fangs in the bathroom could be heard from the other end of the house.

This annoyed Tyson and he couldn't stand the thought of being left out of this funny situation. "So, what was funny then Kai?" He started to harass.

"Your face." Kai snarled, attempting to shut him out once again.

"It's beautiful, I know." Tyson waved his flavoured fingertips at his captain and grinned cheekily. After realising that he isn't getting anywhere with this 'harassment' tactic, the Granger decided to use plan B, start an argument. "At least I'm not trying to hide my zips under face-paint."

"Excuse me?" Kai blinked and paused.

 **Bingo!** \- Tyson had grabbed his full attention.

"Yea, I mean come on Kai. You could stick a flag on that and claim it as a new mountain." The Dragoon wielder mocked and turned his back to his captain to hide his playful and silent chuckle. He just knew that his rival had turned around to face him at this point. "Hey, we could call it 'Hiwatari Everest.' All the fangirls would still climb it."

"Oh really?" The Russian released a frightening growl that nobody had heard in a long time.

An ice-cold shiver vibrated it's way down his spine and he swallowed the last of the saliva in his mouth forcefully. Tyson knew he was in trouble and he just couldn't mentally prepare himself for what was about to come next, especially as Kai was such an unreadable man.

* * *

"I think you have taken this joke way too far." Tyson struggled to mutter in an exhausted tone.

His hands were turning blue and the thin air was overworking his narrowing lungs. The champion had been defeated by his team captain in fitness and wit. **Damnit!~**

"Shut up and keep climbing Granger." Kai snarled as he collapsed down onto his knees breathlessly.

He didn't care about the bet. But the thought of being on top of the world sent such a compelling energy wave through Kai's pulsing veins. He felt like he was an immortal phoenix that nobody could touch because he was just so unstoppable and strong.

A proud grin glued to his dry lips and he pushed himself up to rise up onto his feet. The lone-wolf tilted his head and he reached out his fingerless gloved hand to the weightless clouds. The experience was priceless!

But that rare moment flew out the window when Tyson's heavy breathing over-powered the sound of the strong winds. "I think, I am going to die. Kai, I have learnt my lesson. Christ I think my left foot has frost bite!" He blurted out and cringed in pain at the numbing cold invading his muscles.

Ignoring the cry baby, Kai pulled out his half-frozen iPhone from his pocket and aimed the camera at the soft cushioned looking clouds before him.

Tyson then lifted his head out the snow pile and glanced up to his rival. His face went pale and his eyes squinted with confusion, "Kai, what are you doing?" He questioned, noticing the snap-chat symbol on his screen.

 **~Guess where I am.~**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is what happens when you deprive two authors of caffeine and sleep, they end up chatting hilarious shit. I had been awake less than an hour to get ready for work, meanwhile Rapid P Saiko was craving her bed. It started off as a random conversation and then we both just couldn't stop ourselves – **Granger~**


End file.
